The Perfect Girl
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: Kid and Black Star prompt Soul Eater to describe his perfect girl. What's she like?


The day started with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki showed up at Maka and Soul's apartment and dragged her out for a day of what they called "fun".  
So Soul decided to call the guys and have them over since there wasn't anything else to do.  
An hour after he called them, Death the Kid and Black Star showed up. Kid was right on time, most likely because of his OCD, but Black Star was a little bit late.  
He burst through the door without knocking and shouted, "The star that has surpassed God is here!"  
Even though they were all twenty-two years old now he still hadn't lost his- hm... what's the word?- enthusiasm? No... loudness. Yes, that's it.  
Soul had them come in and then offered them something to drink.  
Black Star said, "I want some vodka. Where's it at?"  
Kid agreed. "I would like some too, please?" He asked politely as he lounged on the couch in a way that made the couch and himself perfectly symmetrical.  
"Go ahead and sit down, Black Star, and I will get our drinks," Soul said, heading for the kitchen.  
"Yeah! You're right, Soul. A big star like me should be waited on!"  
Soul and Kid sweat dropped and Soul hit Black Star in the head.  
"Black Star, you shouldn't be rude to your host. And..." Kid paused then said, "SIT SO YOU'RE SYMMETRICAL, DAMMIT!"  
Soul sighed as Kid's OCD kicked in again, and Black Star jumped and sat symmetrically.  
Soul got their drinks and brought the bottle of vodka with him.

A few hours later, the three of them were completely drunk. Black Star was no longer shouting about his stardom and Kid's OCD was long forgotten.  
"So, Soul, I have a question," Kid's words slurred together a bit.  
"What's that?" Soul asked, his drunkenness hardly showing.  
"What's your idea of the Perfect Girl?" Kid asked.  
Soul looked at Kid. "That's so not cool. I'm not going to answer that."  
"Fine. Black Star can go first," Kid replied closing his eyes.  
Black Star looked at Death the Kid. "That's simple. My Perfect Girl is someone that will never steal the spotlight from me. She will only share it bye my side. She wouldn't want me to be second rate to anyone. But she would also give me great advice and help me to accomplish all of my dreams," his words sounded like a jumbled mess but they could at least understand him.  
Soul glanced at Black Star, while sipping some more vodka. "You realize you just described Tsubaki, right?"  
Black Star looked at Soul and nodded. "Oh yeah... I did forget to tell you two. Tsubaki and I are dating now. She was going to tell the girls today so I figured I'd tell you guys."  
Soul said, "Cool" and Kid said, "Congratulations."  
"What about your Perfect Girl, Kid?" Black Star asked.  
Kid sat up and opened his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? My Perfect Girl would be utterly perfect. He face and body would be completely symmetrical. She would speak perfectly. And she would also have a love for complete perfection and symmetry. She would be a sight to behold."  
He then looked at Soul. "So now Black Star and myself have both told you of our dream girls so just tell us what yours would be like."  
Soul Eater stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of vodka. When he came back he laid a picture frame on the coffee table, with the picture facing the ceiling.  
"That's my Perfect or Dream Girl. Whatever you want to call her," he said, sitting back down.  
Black Star and Kid sat up and looked at the picture and both smiled. They should have known.  
The picture was Maka.

Later that night, Maka came home along with the girls. Tsubaki pulled her new boyfriend home and Liz and Patty threatened Kid until he got up to walk home on his own.  
Maka went over to the couch where Soul was passed out, and sat on the floor next to him.  
Maka smiled at his sleeping form, but then put her hand on his shoulder and shook gently.  
"Soul, its time for bed," she said. "Are you going to get up?"  
He rolled over slightly in his sleep and his hand touched hers. Soul spoke in his sleep saying something that sounded vaguely like "Maka's my perfect girl."  
Maka smiled at the boy she loved and helped him up and half walked him half dragged him to his room. She put him on his bed and covered him up. Right before she walked out he woke up.  
"Maka... will you sleep in here... with me tonight?" He asked. "Please?"  
"Of course I will, Soul," Maka answered.  
She went over, crawled under the blankets with him and they snuggled.  
They both said "I love you" at the same time and then they fell asleep together.


End file.
